starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Snow
Skater's Solo: “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next contestant: Miyuki Winfield.” The loud speaker overhead announced the next skater before a young woman clad in light blue strolled onto the large, ice covered stage. The huge spectating crowd cheered and clapped as she quickly skated to the center of the ice rink with a warm smile on her face. The spotlight shined on her while the full blue moon showered the rink with its bright light in the clear night sky. The skater’s outfit gave a slight glow as the blue dust crystal shined in the radiating light. Miyuki quickly glanced at the surrounding audience and the judges before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she readied herself for her debut. ‘This is it. This is what I’ve been training for all this time. My skating debut.’ She thought to herself as she bowed to the judges. A few moments later, the song she chose began to echo through the large arena. It was a song she rehearsed multiple times. The skater slightly waved her hands to the tune before she started to skate in front of the huge crowd. She danced, twirled and spun throughout the rink like it was second nature as the song played. It was soft, quiet and peaceful as first though soon, the tempo moved faster. While she gracefully skated across the pure, smooth, scratched ice, Miyuki closed her eyes and surrendered her body to the melody of the music. The song reminded her of one of her most precious memories and how an ordinary day became unforgettable one in her eyes. ***** The memorable event happened a year before she graduated the advanced Sanctum Academy when she returned home to Neviah. It is a very cold island near Atlas and was a long distance away from Mistral and Sanctum. To Miyuki, this was her home. It was a welcoming breather to return home after another hardworking semester, even though she wanted to travel the world while learning more about her goals about becoming a huntress and finding more tricks for ice skating. Her family was overjoyed when she returned. “…And that’s how I was able to turn the battle around and win the match.” Miyuki concluded after she told her family another story from her time at Sanctum. “Wow, that sounds so cool!” Her younger sister exclaimed as she hugged Miyuki’s arm,”I wish I could have seen that!” “I know, Lynn. Maybe someday you can.” Miyuki smiled as she hugged her sister after taking another sip of her hot chocolate, “Anything’s possible.” “That's right. We’re very proud of you, Miyuki.” Her mother smiled as she came into the living room to sit on the loveseat next to her father, “Maybe you could teach Lynn some tricks and tips when she gets older.” “Yeah! Please?” Lynn begged when she glanced at her with her cute puppy eyes with quivering lips, “Pleeeeease?!” “Alright, alright. I will when you get older.” Miyuki chuckled before she looked to her father after her younger sister squealed with joy, “Hey Dad, all of those tricks you taught me paid off when I was training over there.” Her father crossed his arms as he gave Miyuki a smile. “That’s good to hear. Even all the close combat tips?” Her father inquired as he took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. “Definitely! They saved me in a few matches over there.” The skater smiled,"Especially with stronger opponents." “Good, that’s my girl.” Her father nodded before he rose from the loveseat, “Miyuki, meet me in the backyard in fifteen minutes. Bring your weapons.” “Really?!” Miyuki exclaimed when she looked up to her father in surprise, “You want to challenge me?” “Yes. I want to see how much you’ve truly grown as a fighter and see your true strength with the weapons you've created.” Her father explained as he headed out of the living room, “I want to find out firsthand what you’re capable of after all this time.” “You got it, Dad!” Miyuki smiled as she clenched her hand a fist and stood, “I accept your challenge!” ***** When Miyuki opened her eyes again, she saw that the song was about halfway through and it was almost time to perform some extraordinary moves for the closely attentive audience. The people were absorbed into her performance, as were the judges. All eyes were fixated on her and it was a good sign that she was doing well during her ice skating debut. Miyuki smiled to the audience and waved her hand as she continued to skate. She performed a couple more spin before she performed a couple of axel jumps. The skater jumped and did a quick spin before she gracefully landed back on the ice backwards. The crowd cheered as she continued. When the performance was towards its peak, the skater retreated back to her precious memory. ***** Miyuki ventured out of the log cabin with her weapons and walked into the fresh packed snow, her father waiting for her in the middle of the backyard. Her hands were clenched and her shoulders were broad as she made her way over to him with a confident expression on her face. When she turned to the back porch, she saw Lynn and her mother outside, watching her. She gave a smile as she stopped a few feet away from her father on the battle area that he had prepared. “Are you ready to begin?” Her father asked her, preparing his weapon. “I am.” Miyuki answered as she prepared herself by clenching her fists and went into her fighting stance. “Let’s see what you learned.” Her father stated with a smirk before he charged at her. As her father charged at her, Miyuki spun away from him before casting a few ice dust shots from Blizzard’s Touch. Her father weaved through the attacks before the dust attacks landed and created a pile of small to medium sized ice mounts. Miyuki then engaged her father in close combat and they threw a few punches and cross hooks before Miyuki pushed her father away with a couple of her kicks. Her father was pushed back, but stood his ground, giving a nod before he continued. After Miyuki saw her father pushed back, she saw her father activate the dust knife function on both of his knuckle blades and charged at her again. She pressed her hand to the ground and casted the ice dust towards her father. As her father was running towards her, ice mounts started to rise up and her father slashed through them. still heading for Miyuki. Miyuki had to think fast as she ran and spin jumped into the air to activate Winter Tempest. Her boots turn into ice skates as she gracefully lands back onto the arena and activating her semblance so she can skate around the snow covered area. She then charged at her father after she fired more shots of ice dust from her hands, creating more medium sized ice mounts and slowly started to cover the arena with them. Her father did dodge them, though little did he know, that’s what he wanted him to do. As the barrage of dust shots continued, more ice mounts appeared, each a little larger than the last, slowly surrounding her father. Miyuki weaved between the medium sized ice glaciers as she finally let out a dust wave to cover the ice glaciers on the other side, making an ice wall. Her father ducked from the wave before he lunged at the skater with her blades. Miyuki saw her father coming and began to perform a low spin around as she used one of her skate blades on her skates to counter his blade stopping herself in the process. The skater than twisted her body to kick him back with her other ice skate blade before she pushed herself back up to her feet. She then saw her father collapse back onto the ground a foot away from her. “Impressive. You’ve learned a lot, Miyuki.” Her father admitted as he slowly stood to his feet. Miyuki gave a smile, but she couldn’t let her guard down yet. She knew her father had a couple of more tricks up his sleeve. The question was when he would use them. So Miyuki skated towards him as if she were charging at him and before her father could punch her, she jumped over him and gracefully landed on the other side of him, where the ice wall was made. Her father extinguished his dust blade and transformed his busters to ice gauntlets that only covered his hands before he charged at her once more. Miyuki fired a couple more blasts, in which her father dodged and they created large ice mounts, covering their view of the house. She then blocked a couple of punches before one pushed her back to the wall. When Miyuki was back to the wall, she used the wall for support as she activated the lightning dust in her skates and when her father was very close to her, she lifted her legs and kicked him back with her force. Her father was pushed back further as Miyuki landed on the ground on one knee. Miyuki and her father started panting from the long battle and they both knew that they needed to end this quickly. When Miyuki charged at her father to finish this, her father smacked his ice dust gauntlets to the ground and there was a huge wave of ice mounds heading towards her. She then decided to use her own dust gloves to launch an attack at her father. Once the mounds cross each other, Miyuki and her father were both struck by each other's attack. Miyuki hit the wall and collapsed on the ground while her father was sent to the ground. She then looked up for a moment before her memory blacked out back to reality. ***** After Miyuki performed some extraordinary, astonishing moves to the audience, she opened her eyes and saw that it was time for the finale as the song was reaching its conclusion. She had done well this far, since she was able to skate better than she did during practice. Miyuki then performed a couple of spins before she did a quadruple axel jump as part of the finish. She skated to gain speed before the skater jumped into the air, her outfit glowing in the moonlight with each spin she performed in the air. Once Miyuki landed, the spectating crowd went wild with applause and cheers as she approached the center stage. This very moment reminded her of the most important part of that memorable day. ***** When she opened, her eyes, she slowly sat up from the couch as the skater saw her loving family beside her. “Dad? Mom? Lynn? What happened?” Miyuki asked in a daze before her father embraced her tightly. Even though Miyuki was surprised, she was relieved that everything was alright. Her father’s embrace was warm like his kind heart and Miyuki embraced her father back. “Im very sorry, Miyuki. I’m glad that you’re alright.” Her father apologized with sadness in his voice before he looked at his daughter, “You’ve grown so much in that time and we are all so proud of you. You’ll be a fine huntress one day, my little snowflake.” Miyuki was very overjoyed when she heard his kind words as her mother and sister joined in on the loving embrace. For her, this was a very memorable memory to her that she holds very dear. ***** At the same time, the skater performed her final move in the center stage. Miyuki started to spin with one of her skates. As she gained momentum from the spin, she slowly picked up her other leg by her ankle to perform a donut spin and lift it even higher to perform a Half-Biellmann spin. After that she put her foot down and spin with both skates. At the same time the song ended, she stopped spinning and posed for the last move. The crowd went wild as the applause and the cheers were louder than all of her performance. Miyuki smiled to the audience as she gave a bow before she waved to everyone. ‘''I finally did it! My skating debut was great!’ Miyuki thought as she gave one final bow to the audience and the judges, ‘''I can do anything if I set my mind to it.’ ***** <------ Moonlight Stars Menu Crescent Moon Preview ------> Gallery MLIT First Reveal.png|Team MLIT First Reveal Miyuki s night by theroguespider-d9916yv.png.jpg| Miyuki Skating Example During Beacon